Kirby Maestro Pokemon
by Snoopy3000
Summary: En una Galaxia muy, muy lejana, conocida por todos por el nombre de "Dream Land", reside el salvador del universo, en este caso no estamos hablando de Goku, sino de una pequeña criatura rosa, con forma de chicle totito que todos conocen por el nombre de Kirby; La historia comienza con nuestro héroe despertando desorientado en un laboratorio, ¿Podrá regresar a su hogar?
1. El nacimiento de un Maestro

Kirby se despierta confundido, sin idea de por qué está dentro de un cuarto blanco, mirando a su alrededor se da cuenta de que no hay nadie mas ahí además de él y un hombre con una bata blanca, por lo que decide acercársele para hablar.

"Buenas tardes… ¿joven? Soy el profesor Oak, antes de continuar me gustaría preguntarte, ¿Eres un chico o una chica?, anqué suene increíble siempre se lo pregunto a los aventureros al iniciar su viaje, solo para ver su reacción, tu eres un caso aparte, claro." Dijo el profesor riéndose de la forma unisex del cuerpo de nuestro rosado héroe.

"Yo soy el héroe de la galaxia Dream Land, mi nombre es Kirby, y no sé cómo he llegado a este lugar".

"No conozco el lugar del que hablas, pero eso justifica tu apariencia, en este mundo habitan criaturas llamadas Pokemon, los humanos hemos aprendido a vivir junto a ellos, los usamos en combates, torneos o simplemente como mascotas o labores del hogar, son nuestros amigos" -Le contesto el sabio profesor con orgullo en su rostro.

"¿Entonces se divierten haciendo pelear a sus amigos?" –Pregunto un confuso Kirby.

"A mi me funciona, cada día encontramos nuevas especies… me pregunto si…" –El profesor le lazo una pokebola a kirby, quien instintivamente la absorbió, cambiando su forma a algo parecido a un voltorb rosado "Asombroso, parece que se trata de una nueva especia de Ditto, ¡Tal vez seas la prueba de su conexión con Mew!" –Celebro un feliz Oak.

"¡Ya le dije que vengo de otro universo!, mi poder es absorber enemigos y copiar sus poderes, no soy un pokemon" –Refunfuño un enfadado Kirby justo antes de regresar a su forma normal y regresarle la pokebola al profesor, quien aceptó la primicia con una cara de decepción.

"Pensándolo mejor, los pokemon no hablan, por lo que no es posible que fueses uno" –Esta declaración provoco una mirada de rabia de Kirby para Oak- "Entonces, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte a regresar a tu mundo?".

"Ni si quiera se como llegue aquí" –Respondio un Kirby deprimido.

"Entonces parece que estarás aquí por un tiempo, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a llenar un pokedex mientras investigo el asunto con otros profesores? Te llamare cuando tenga la manera de regresarte a tu mundo".

"¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?".

"Es simple, si yo puedo fabricar una maquina que conecte con un universo del que no tengo ni idea, tu puedes hacer algo tan simple, es solo cuestión de que captures uno de cada una de las especies de pokemon existentes, en esta región hay solo 151, por lo que con 140 estaría más que satisfecho, antes que nada escoge uno de estos pokemon" –Un holograma apareció des tras del Profesor, mostrando imágenes en HD, 3D y rasca-huele de Squirtle, Bulbasaur y Charmander.

"¿Por qué solo me das uno? No podre terminar tu dichosa pokedex si desde el inicio de impides tener la data de 2" "En realidad con 6 –interrumpió el profesor-, considerando que evolucionan… Agrégale los pokemon legendarios que es prácticamente imposible que consigas, los pokemon extintos… tío, estas jodido desde antes de empezar, me pregunto por qué mandamos niños de 10 años a hacer esta tarea" –Contesto un, ahora confundido respecto a lo que ha hecho durante tantos años, profesor.

Para evitar la incomodidad del evento, Kirby prosiguió con su decisión "Entonces tengo que elegir entre un dinosaurio con una lechuga en su espalda, una lagartija quemada, y una tortuga azul; Supongo que elegiré a la lagartija, el fuego será de ayuda en mi aventura".

"Claro que lo será, sobre todo en los primeros dos gimnasios… idiota" –Susurró Oak, antes de mandar a nuestro pequeño y redondo héroe a su aventura, entregándole así su mochila, pokebolas, mapa, cuerda, linterna, pociones, 4000 pokepesos, una bolsita de galletas, una mini-tv, un microondas, su pasaporte de Kanto y Xtransceiver.

Se agradecieron mutuamente por el esfuerzo en ayudar al otro y dejaron el laboratorio, deseándole buena suerte a Kirby en su viaje, el profesor regreso a su despacho; Como la noche estaba a punto de caer sobre pueblo paleta, Kirby pensó en pasar la noche en el laboratorio del profesor, pero abandono la idea al ver que este se dirigía a su despacho con una mujer de mediana edad, con su cabello café largo en una cola de caballo, agarrada de su brazo.


	2. Bosque Verde y la primera batalla

Es un soleado día y nuestro rosado héroe se encuentra solo con su nuevo pokemon caminando por la primera ruta de Kanto.

Kirby saca un mapa y se dispone a ver su ubicación –Veamos, estoy en la ruta 1, es un camino recto y llegare a ciudad Viridian, donde debe de haber un gimnasio, supongo que un entrenador con experiencia de medio día como yo podrá conseguir su primera medalla con facilidad-

Kirby entro a una de las casas y le hablo a un señor que hay vivía -¡¿Pero quién eres y porque te metes a mi casa sin permiso?!- Contesto un asustado hombre ante la escena

–S-soy un entrenador pokemon, quería saber dónde está el gimnasio- respondió el allanador rosado –

-Ah vale, de esos vienen muchos, toma te regalo una poción, esto cura a tus pokemon, si quieres mas puedes ir al mercado, las venden por 300 pokepesos-

-Pero si en el centro pokemon me los curan gratis, además de recuperarle el pp a los ataques-

-Matas la economía tío, vienen de otras regiones y no apoyan al comercio local, malditos parásitos, divierte atrapando pokemon nativos para irlos a presumir a tus amiguitos rosas cuando regreses a casa- Empezó a refunfuñar el hombrecillo, por lo cual Kirby decidió probar suerte en otro lado.

Después de preguntar en el centro pokemon la ubicación del gimnasio y curar a su pokemon, Kirby se propuso a ir a este, solo para encontrar una nota del líder del gimnasio.

"Fui a hacer asuntos legales secretos, vuelvo pronto" -Oh mira, hay más- "Puto el que lo lea"

Rendido, Kirby se dispuso a ver de nuevo su mapa –Veamos, seguimos en línea recta hasta un bosque, de ahí en línea recta de nuevo hasta una ciudad, neta que no entiendo para que necesito este mapa-

Ya en el bosque, Kirby tuvo su primera batalla, bueno algo así.

-Nos hemos visto, eso significa que tenemos que pelear, por cierto me llamo Bob- Dijo sin demora un cazador de bichos, retando a nuestro héroe a una batalla.

-¿Cuánto llevabas esperando a que alguien pasara por aquí?, Bob-

-No mucho, pasa alguien cada hora más o menos, es un buen lugar para conseguir dinero fácil de los entrenadores novatos, llevo entrenando varios años, ¿sabes?, pero bueno eso es irrelevante, ¡Tiembla ante el poder de mi pokemon bicho!-

Dicho esto eligió a un pokemon que nunca antes había visto Kirby, un pokemon evolucionado llamado ¡Metapod!

-¡Usa Harden metapod!- Metapod reunió su grandioso poder para endurecer su ya de por si firme coraza, sus ojos demostraban una pasión sin igual y una sincronía inquebrantable con su entrenador -¡Este es el producto de un gran entrenamiento novato!- Dijo el cazador, no, ¡El maestro de bichos Bob!

-¡Escupe fuego mi fiel lagartija!- Ordenó Kirby a su nuevo compañero para empezar su primera batalla, increíblemente el ataque de ember resultó super efectivo y venció a su fiero oponente

-H-hemos presenciado el nacimiento de un maestro pokemon, metapod- Dijo Bob a su crisálida en llamas –Por vencerme has ganado 400 pokepesos, en horabuena, suerte en tu viaje-

-Gracias, pero ¿Te quedaras aquí pese a la condición de tu pokemon?- Pregunto un extrañado Kirby

-Claro, los metapod crecen literalmente en los arboles en este bosque, anda con cuidado que hay muchos insectos alrededor-, acto seguido tiro una pokebola con los ojos cerrados, la cual capturó un Kakuna -¿Ves lo fácil que es? Si los Maestros Bicho nos regimos por número y no por poder (por suerte)-

Kirby y Bob se despidieron y nuestro rosado amigo siguió con su viaje. –Supongo que necesito otro pokemon antes de enfrentarme al líder del siguiente gimnasio, dijo Kirby mientras observaba a los pokemon salvajes del bosque verde-

Mientras meditaba, escucho los ruidos de una batalla, un Bedrill y un Butterfree salvajes estaban teniendo una pelea.

-Una abeja y una mariposa, los checare con la pokedex-

-Bedrill, el pokemon abeja con taladros, es la forma evolucionada de Kakuna, es una aveja venenosa; Butterfree, el pokemon ¡No puedo creer que no sea mantequilla gratis!, es la forma evolucionada de metapod, es levemente menos inútil-

Supongo que esperare a que estén débiles y los capturare a ambos, así es como lo hacen los pro.


End file.
